powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Relative Appearance Alteration
The ability to have an appearance that differs to those that look at them. Also Called * Eyes of the Beholder * Perceptive Appearance * Selective Appearance * Subjective Appearance Shift Capabilities The user's appearance differs depending on who sees them, on what the user would look like according to seers tastes and/or experiences. The perceived appearance varies from person to person and can include changes in race, voice, and mannerisms to present anything from an ideal figurehead to someone most hated by a viewer. Applications (All perceived by Others) *Desire Form *Nemesis Form *Illusive Appearance *Personality Alteration *Self Perception *True-Self Deception *True Love Visage Associations *Omni Identity *Shapeshifting *Social Cloaking Limitations *User does not know what they will appear to be by another. *Though the user's appearance and mannerisms can be perceived as different, their true mind or identity can be uncovered as inconsistent from their appearance through Telepathy. *Users of Reality Perception can perceive the true/original form. Known Users See Also: A Form You Are Comfortable With. Known Locations *Cynosure/The Meeting Hall (Forgotten Realms) *Q Continuum (Star Trek) Gallery Endless 001.jpg|Being personifications, the Seven Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) all look different depending on those who see them depending on their species, culture, etc. Weird Sisters Gargoyles.png|The Weird Sisters (Gargoyles) are able to disguise themselves, their disguised appearances differing to those that see them... Weird Sisters Goliath.png|...looking like a group of schoolgirls to Goliath... Weird Sisters Gargoyles_01.png|...and a group of elderly gargoyles to Demona simultaneously. Xion_KH.png|Xion's (Kingdom Hearts) appearance varies depending on who perceives her, with Roxas and Axel seeing her as a black-haired girl... Mission_89_01_(KHD)_KHHD.png|...and Xigbar seeing her as Ventus. Shirohime_LNM.jpg|Shirohime (Lance N' Masques) appears to be a normal horse most of the time, though others will sometimes see her as a normal human girl, a horse-girl, a child, or even a horse with some human-like features. Gaea_(Earth-616)_from_Thor_Vol_1_301_0001.jpg|Gaea (Marvel Comics) has been known by many names throughout Earth's history, and can appear in the form of whatever image she was worshiped as by any race on Earth, even multiple ones simultaneously. Honest Jon.png|Honest John (Marvel Comics) is able to appear to others in the form of what appeals to their individual tastes of what they consider a great leader. New Mutants Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg|Dani Moonstar/Mirage (Marvel Comics) learned to throw up illusions around herself to appear as whomever those who saw her found most suitable to their eyes. Santa Claus (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider X-Mas Special Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Though often depicted as Caucasian in appearance, Santa Claus (Marvel Comics) actually appears to most people in their own racial features, though he usually retains his iconic white hair and beard. Izanami.png|Everyone who sees Izanami (Noragami) sees her in the likeness of the person they feel most comfortable with... Izanami_(Yato).png|...appearing as Hiyori Iki to Yato, for example. 250px-9aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite (Percy Jackson series) appearance would change to appeal to each person who gazed upon her. SCP-870 - The Maybe There Monsters (SCP Foundation).jpg|SCP-870 - The Maybe There Monsters (SCP Foundation) physical appearances differ greatly between the few people that can actually see them. Pennywise.png|Pennywise/It (Stephen King's It) often changes appearance depending on who is viewing It and what the victim is afraid of most,... Pennywise's_true_form.jpg|...while the form of a giant spider is the closest approximation the human mind can comprehend to Its true form. Yuuko Kanoe.jpg|How Yuuko Kanoe (Tasogare Otome × Amnesia) can be seen depends on the person who perceives her. High Succubus H.png|High Succubus's (Valkyrie Crusade) appearance is dependent of other's desires, appearing to someone as what they desire to see. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers